Declaration of Love
by xxangles18xx
Summary: What would of happened if Clary had not pissed off Jace when he was spilling his guts in City of Ashes? Jace/Clary


**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Mortal Instrument books:P even though Jace to myself wouldn't b a bad thing;)**

**A.N all the italics mean it's from the book…which was on page 181-183 if you're wondering…and I'm skimming when I put those little dots:)… last thing this is in Clary's point of view. Enjoy!**

_"What do you want me to tell you? The truth? The truth is that I love Simon like I should love you, and I wish he was my brother and you weren't, but I can't do anything about that and neither can you! Or do you have some ideas, since you're so goddamned smart?"_

…_"Jace, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"_

_No, You're not sorry. Don't be sorry." He moved toward her, almost tripping over his feet-Jace, who never stumbled, never made an ungraceful move. His hands came up to cup her face…knew she ought to pull away, but stood frozen, staring up at him. "You don't understand," he said. His voice shook, "I've never felt this way about anyone. I didn't think I could. I thought-the way I grew up-my father-"_

_"To love is to destroy," she said numbly. "I remember."_

_"I thought that part of my heart was broken," he said, and there was a look on his face as if he were surprised to hear himself saying these words, saying my heart. "Forever. But you-"_

…_."It doesn't matter what we feel. There's nothing we can do,"…"Where would we go to be together? How could we live?"_

…_"…And my mother, what if she woke up, what would we say to her? This, what we want, it would be sickening to everyone we care about-"_

_"Sickening?" He dropped his hands from her face as if she'd pushed him away. He sounded stunned. "What we feel-what I feel-it's sickening to you."_

"Jace-" I choked out and could hear my own voice wobble by just saying his name, the truth was the look on his face had shocked me out of my rage. I sucked in my bottom lip and tried to think of a way to make him stay open with me and to keep myself from crying out in frustration. The problem was I had no idea what to say, my heart and brain right now were in a head to head battle and I'm just left clueless on the sidelines.

I took a step forward putting us nose to nose, or if you wanted to be more specific nose to chest, and looked up. It was one of those rare times when he allowed me to see what was going on in his head and it scared me. His eyes were a mix of anger and disbelief but underneath all that I could see what would be love. Jace must of had realized what I had just uncovered seeing as he gently raised his left hand and cupped my face with sweetness I could of never imagined from him.

I could deal with the angry and sarcastic Jace any day but this side was completely new to me. I mean I know he doesn't always act like a complete ass and have even witnessed it a couple of times myself but the amount of emotion just radiating off of his was shocking and for a second there I felt my logical anti-Jace side wavering.

We continued to stare each other down and as I watched, something else slowly came into play in his eyes. It almost seemed as the look he got when he was fighting a demon, a certain crazed determination. And a second after I had processed this his lips came crashing down on mine. I felt his other arm wrap tightly around me, and his hand twisting itself in my hair. I didn't know what to think to be honest I _couldn't_ think once Jace's lips had touched mine it seemed as if my brain just short-circuited.

Then before I knew it, I was kissing him back just as fiercely, my own hands entangling themselves in his golden mane. This kiss was nothing like the Seelie Court, which had started soft and then began more passionate, this one made my whole body feel it was on fire straight away. Right then I couldn't think of anything else, I didn't care that Jace might be my brother or that my father was probably a psychotic maniac. Only one word was going through my mind at that moment and it was his name, nothing else mattered to me.

I had barely registered we were moving backwards when we suddenly tumbled onto the bed. Then just as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. I opened my eyes and found Jace holding himself on top of me with the most stupidest grin on his face I had ever seen.

"You don't look green to me. Are you feeling sick?" he said in a patronizing husky voice, still floating on top of me. With every word he had spoken, his face had lowered a couple inches and right now, he was only few centimeters away from me. I could feel every sweet rugged breathe he took and it did nothing to help clear my mind. My rationality, instead, seemed to go out the window and without giving it a second thought, I knocked his arms out from under him and twisting my body, I was soon straddling him. And this was no, I'm going to kill you thing, that siblings would do since most would not consider putting their faces this close.

After my little technique there was finished I just laid there shell shocked of what I had done with my face mere inches from his." I'll take that as a no", he said and I swear his grin had morphed from stupid all the way to moronic. And with that, he gently brought his hand to the back of my head and bringing it down to his face.

This kiss was like nothing I had experienced before, compared to this kissing Simon was like kissing a dog. Whereas those had been sweet and pleasant these made me feel like electricity had replaced the blood in my veins. I could feel and hear my thumping heart and for a second there I even believed it would jump out of my chest.

As one of his hands began slowly trailing down my spine I gave, a reluctant shiver and felt Jace smirk underneath my lips in response. His other hand soon abandoned tangling my hair and instead he wrapped it around my waist bringing us even closer together. His mouth soon left mine allowing me to catch my breath, which was coming in sort of rugged gulps, as he began trailing kisses across my jaw.

As he reached my ear he softly whispered, "He lies." With that, he brought his hands back up and lifted my face a few inches away from his, with his thumbs making soothing circles on my cheek. As he tried to sit up, I pinned his shoulders down with my hands and tightened my knees on his waist.

"What?" I asked still breathing hard making me sound even more confused.

"Valentine. He lies," he repeated slowly. And I noticed for the first time he didn't say, my father, but rather used his given name. When I didn't respond he most of decided I needed a little elaboration, "What proof do we have that we are really related. We only have the word of a mad man and if you ask me that means very little."

"What about Luke?"

I felt Jace's cool breathe wash over me as he spoke, "Clary", he drawled, "They weren't attached by the hip. How can Luke know that I'm not a Wayland? I don't even look like anyone in our little 'family'."

"Mom," I stated as I let one of my hands lift off his shoulders to begin tracing his face with my fingertips.

"What do you want a DNA test? Clary, I don't know, but really, it's not a long shot the man is a lunatic! He could have easily killed his own son and replaced him with me." As a looked into his molten golden eyes, I saw the determined look in them trying to prove this 'sibling' thing wrong. "Do you really think," he continued on", that we would react this way if were sibs?" he asked as he released one of his hands from my face and waved the air between us.

As he talked, I could feel my resistance crumbling, or disappear, seeing as I was already on top of him. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could even form a coherent word, Jace's mouth was crashing onto mine again. And before he turned us over again, I heard him mumble, "Clary shut up", against my lips and for once, I listened to him and just enjoyed the moment.

**Time 2 REVIEW!!**


End file.
